


[Podfic] Souvenirs

by ShinyHappyGoth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Corpses, Download Available, Embedded Audio, Gen, Implied Mass Death, Noah's Ark, Perceived Patterns which May or May Not Have Been Intentional, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Read by the Author, Scene: Flood in Mesopotamia 3004 BC (Good Omens), Snake Crowley (Good Omens), The Mass Death Is a Given Really, What with the Flood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth
Summary: What do an eagle lectern, a slightly charred book, and an emergency starter crank have in common? Here's a hint.Or, Noah's Ark accidentally acquires an extra snake.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Souvenirs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037478) by [ShinyHappyGoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHappyGoth/pseuds/ShinyHappyGoth). 



> If the embedded player doesn’t work, try [the SoundCloud link](https://soundcloud.com/valerie-kaplan/souvenirs).

**Author's Note:**

> This _might_ end up with more chapters! It stands all right on its own, but the whole idea was to explore what appears to me to be Crowley's disaster souvenir collection, and obviously that has further potential. I just... need to have ideas for more episodes first. Suggestions are welcome! A "disaster" in this case has to involve physical destruction (so no plagues, for instance) and Crowley needs to plausibly have been present for it (not much of a restriction, he gets around, but it does favor Great Britain). The Great Fire of London would be a prime candidate, obviously, but they needn't be that huge, famous, or factual, none of the canon incidents were. (Although I have not ruled out the Boston Molasses Flood.)
> 
> "I'll name-drop the women aboard the ark," I said. "It'll be a neat bit of trivia," I said. "Wikipedia probably has their names," I said. [Ahahahahaha.](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wives_aboard_Noah%27s_Ark#Summary_table) Thanks, entire history of the Abrahamic religions, you've been a big help.
> 
> It didn't fit the tone as things worked out, but please picture Family Game Night aboard the ark.
> 
> The only actual dialogue in this thing, and it's literally Old Man Yells at Cloud.
> 
> בן אשת חיל = "son of a virtuous/valorous woman"


End file.
